MoonFoot
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Sirius and Remus meet their son once again. Slash and mpreg


_**Moon-Foot**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**_

_**Summary- Sirius and Remus meet their son once again. Slash and mpreg**_

Sirius Black-Lupin sat on the over stuff couch in the living room of the home he shared with his husband Remus Black-Lupin. Sirius watched and smiled as he spotted his little daughter toddling over to him in his direction. She squealed at him as he caught her in his arms. Chalice Black-Lupin was nearing her second birthday in just two months, she had dark black hair with light brown streaks. Her skin had a golden tan hue instead of being pale like both her parents. Chalice's eyes were a dark blue that were similar to Sirius's but the dark amber colour that surrounded the blue belonged to Remus. Neither men could define whose Chalice's features belonged to, she was still to much baby and feminine to tell.

Sirius grinned back at his baby and pulled her into his lap and started tickling her. She screeched and tried to wiggle away all while laughing.

"Having fun love?"

"DADA!" Chalice giggled and waved her arm to Remus to come an save her from her Daddy. Remus walked over and picked her up, he swung her slightly before perching her on his hip. Remus took a seat on the sofa next to Sirius and placed a kiss on his husband's lips before standing his daughter up in his lap so her feet rested on his thighs. She giggled at him and hide her face in her hands. Remus laughed at her along with Sirius and he pulled her close to his chest into a hug. She fisted his shirt in her hands and rested her head on his shoulder facing Sirius. Remus took a deep breath inhaling the baby spell that still clinged to Chalice and her own unique scent of chives and mint. The week leading up to the full moon were always stressful for Remus, he always made sure he could cling to as much of Chalice sent that he could. When he became Moony on the nights of the full moon, Moony wouldn't attack Sirius because he was his mate, but Remus was afraid Moony would attack Chalice even though she is his cub so he tried to inhale her sent so he could remember it during the moon.

"Moony, come back." Sirius called to his husband taking his daughter from Remus's arms, the man growled at him but settled when he realised it was Sirius.

"Sorry love, I just thinking." Remus watched Sirius stood up with his fussy daughter in his arms and started to walk around the room, cooing to her and adding a bounce to his step to sooth her. She was getting cranky. The week before the moon she tended to get fussier or clingy. And when the night of the full moon approached, Chalice had the ability to transform into a wolf, much like her father. Remus was horrified to find out that he had passed the curse onto his daughter even though Sirius had carried her, but he was even more horrified when two weeks after the full moon, he had found her sleeping in wolf form on a blanket in front of the fire under Sirius's watchful eye. The two of them discovered their baby was a shape-shifter. It was in a way similar to an Animagus but it was passed through the genes of a bitten werewolf.

"Remy?" Sirius asked as he continued back and forth with his now sleeping daughter in his arms.

"Yeah Siri?" Sirius look at him for a second before turning his attention back to his baby.

"Whatever happened to Jacob?" Sirius asked not looking up at Remus. Remus gasped and sat back into the couch.

"I-I couldn't do it Sirius. You were arrested and nobody would listen to me saying you didn't do it, and then he just wouldn't stop crying and I couldn't stop crying and they were gonna take him away. I didn't want that for him."

"What happened?" Sirius whispered

"I took him to Severus, he told me he would find Jacob a home and a family. Someone to love him and protect him. I sorry I got rid of him Siri, but it was just so hard and they were coming for him. I'm a wolf they wouldn't have let me keep him."

"Did Snape ever give you updates on him?"

"Once, Snape said he was happy."Sirius nodded and placed a kissed on his babies' forehead. "She's gonna change." Sirius nodded and placed her on her blanket in front of the charmed fireplace, it had a spell so she could lay in front of it but never touch it. The couple watched as their little girl painlessly transformed into a tiny dark black wolf. She didn't even wake just curled into herself and slept.

"Do you think Snape would tell us where Jacob is?" Remus looked over at his husband who was hugging himself still watching their little wolf sleep.

"I don't know. I've never asked." Sirius nodded, he walked over to the fireplace being mindful of Chalice. He threw some powder into the fireplace and called out his destination.

"Sirius?" Charlie Weasley-Snape's voice came from the fireplace and seconds later his head appeared.

"Hey Charlie is Snape there?"

"Yeah one second." Severus Snape appeared minutes later.

"What do you want?"

"Can you come over for a second?" Severus glanced behind himself for a second before turning back to Sirius.

"Sure be right back."

"What's going on? Sev went to go turn off his potion."

"We just need to talk, you can come to." Sirius offered the young red-head.

"No thanks, my stomach is currently lodged in my throat after the floo trip from the burrow to here. I'll pass. See ya later Sirius." Sirius laughed at the potions master pregnant husband's comment.

"Bye."

"Back up." Severus appeared in their fireplace seconds later.

"Don't step on the wolf." Remus yelped from the couch, Severus nodded and walked around Chalice who had slept through the whole thing.

"Now what is so important that you had to interrupt me while I was making a potion to stop my husband from puking his guts out?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a potion called an anti-nausea?" Sirius asked, Severus glared at him.

"Yes but that seems to make it worse."

"Tell him to drink, Lime and pickle juice then eating some pepperoni sticks cover in melted chocolate." Remus and Severus both looked slightly green at the comment.

"He won't even go near the kitchen, and I'm not making him that. Why would anyone want to eat that?"

"You are so lucky you didn't marry me or you would be sleeping on the couch for that." Sirius grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes but my husband has found out when I sleep on the couch it means no sex for him either." Remus laughed and Severus smirked as Sirius pouted.

"Now what do you want?"

"We want to know where Jacob is." Severus narrowed his eyes at the couple.

"Why?"

"We just want to see him, maybe talk to him."

"I saw just before the final battle he was 16 and something was happening. Billy wouldn't tell me what but he said everything was fine. I can contact Billy and find out if he is willing to let you two talk with Jacob." The two nodded and accepted the answer. "Now may I return to my puking husband so I can cure him?"

"Yes and thank you." Severus nodded to the couple before stepping over the baby wolf and flooing back to his place.

Two days later Severus told them he had gotten in contact with Billy Black and he was willing to allow them to come to La Push to talk to Jacob. The two men agreed and the next day, Severus took Charlie, Sirius, Remus and Chalice through international floo before they apparated to a safe zone near La Push. Severus lead them to a small red house in that was near the forest.

Severus knocked on the front door, Charlie was bracing himself against his taller husband, flooing definitely hated him during the first few months of his pregnancy. Severus turned to check on his sickly green husband. Sirius held Chalice on his hip she too was slightly pale. Remus gently ran his hand through her hair, her face was buried in Sirius's next her tears rolled off her baby cheeks and onto his neck. Sirius turned his head slightly and placed a kiss on her hair.

"It's okay baby." She continued to sob and cling to her daddy. The four turned their attention to the door when it opened to reveal a man in a wheelchair.

"Severus, others. Come in."

"Can I use your bathroom?" Charlie squeaked out, Billy nodded and pointed down the hall. Charlie all but ran in the direction.

"Excuse my husband he is pregnant and the flooing didn't really agree with him."Billy nodded as if that was a completely normal occurrence. Once Remus, Sirius and Severus had taken a seat Billy sat in his chair watching them. Severus pulled some out of his robe and handed it to Sirius.

"Come on baby." Sirius cooed to the half asleep child, he coaxed her mouth open and poured the liquid down her throat before rubbing it to make sure she swallowed. A few minutes later Charlie stumbled out of the bathroom and into the living room, he fell on the couch looking deathly pale and gladly drank the potion Severus handed him. Once it was gone he sat back and waited for it to have affect.

"Billy this is Sirius and Remus Black-Lupin. And their child Chalice. Their Jacob's fathers." Billy eyed the two men before nodding his head.

"Nice to meet you both. I agreed to let you meet him and speak with him. You can answer any questions he wants or you can ask him anything. But I want to make one thing clear, Jacob will always be my son, I'm not saying that you can't meet, and talk to him and care for him but when it comes to discussions that concern him my opinion will be the only opinion that matters."

"We understand and we accept. We just want to meet him and know he is happy." Billy nodded him head.

"Sirius she is going to change." Sirius nodded and laid out a blanket on the floor before placing Chalice onto the blanket. Billy watched fascinated by the little girls transformation into a wolf. Because of Remus's wolfie senses that were extra strong being only a couple days until the full moon he could smell the slight shift in Chalice's sent that meant she was changing.

"Jacob should be home soon. I will be leaving to go over to a friends house so you guys can talk to him in private. She is adorable by the way."

"Thank you and we really appreciate all this." Remus told him as he glanced over to see Chalice shifting her position.

"Of course and remember I will always be his father." A few minutes later the men could hear some crashes and some stumbling and some mumble curses before a taller, broad shouldered teen showed up in the doorway of the living room.

"Hey dad, others." Billy smirked at his son and gestured for him to take a seat on the ground. Jacob glared at Billy slightly before his eyes widen at the sight of the baby wolf sleeping.

"Agh- am I the only one that sees a wolf."

"She is harmless." Jacob nodded at his father's words before taking a seat.

"Jacob do you remember when I told you about your fathers? Your real parents?" Jacob glanced at Billy before glancing over at Remus and Sirius, slowly he nodded his head. "Son these are Remus and Sirius Black-Lupin, Jacob these men are you biological parents."

"The criminal and the werewolf? Sounds like a match made in heaven." Jacob replied "Nice to meet you both."

"Jake I'm going over to Charlie's to watch the game, these men want to meet you and to get to know you. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I have patrol tonight." Billy nodded before heading to the door Charlie was waiting for him in the driveway.

"It was nice meeting you all." The others nodded back and everyone watched as Billy left. Severus stood up from his spot on the couch, he reached a hand down a pulled Charlie up.

"Come on Love we can go look for ingredients. You wolves and Sirius play nice." Charlie groaned but left with his husband.

"How old is she?" Jacob asked breaking the silence that had settled over them, none of them knew how to start this.

"She is 22 months old." Sirius answered "Her name is Chalice Jaci Black-Lupin."

"What was my name?" Jacob asked without taking his eyes off of Chalice, Sirius smiled

"Jacob Chace Black-Lupin."

"So did your dad tell you everything about Magic?"

"Yeah, Severus told dad all about magic, death eaters, Voldemort, the order, Harry Potter, Hogwarts, you being a werewolf a real one who howls at the moon, Sirius in prison, my adoptions, all of it. But last thing I heard was there was a battle going on."

"Yeah, Harry Potter Sirius godson was finally able to succeed in killing Voldemort, about a year and a half ago." Jacob nodded his head.

"I'm not going to ask why you guys gave me up because I understand. And I've had a good life. Sure my mom died and my sisters left but I've been cared about and loved for."

"We're happy then. I wanted you to be happy, so I begged Severus to take you to a loving family. He made a good choice." Jacob nodded, he stood up and hugged each of them. They pulled him down to sit between them and they hugged Jacob in-between them. Jacob laughed at them before sitting back and allowing his biological parents hug him.

"So my wolf tell us about you pack?"

A couple of days later it was the night of the full moon, Remus went to the forest and transformed he was soon joined by the Quileute's wolves and Padfoot and baby Moon-foot. Remus and Sirius had been introduced to the Pack, Sam had agreed that the pack could join Moony the night of the full moon. Jacob had finally caved and introduced his fathers to his boyfriend and imprint Paul, after much teasing from the two men. Quil, Embry and Jared chased after Moony in a run while Sam, Leah and Seth went to do the boarders. Jacob and Paul ran together slower then normal so that Padfoot could run with them. Normal Padfoot could probably keep up with them but Padfoot had Baby Moon-foot running in-between his two foot paws. She was so tiny compared to Padfoot never mind comparing her to Jacob or the others. Eventually the four made it to the meadow where everyone agreed to meet, Sam and Leah were just returning from their patrol and Seth was coming from the other direction where he had ran. A few minutes after everyone got there Moony came running into the meadow through some trees followed by Jared and Embry, Quil stumbled a few minutes later, complaining to everyone about crazy, hyper-active wolf throwing him into a tree.

Moony came over to Sirius and nudged him, the other shape-shifters had settled down and just laid down. Baby Moon-foot crawled over to the rusty brown wolf, she nudged his paw with her whole body until Jacob turned away from Paul to look at her. When he did her tiny tongue stuck out and she licked his muzzle. Jacob smiled in his mind and nudged her gently –and even then he almost knocked her over- with his wet snout.

Padfoot had paused his attack on Moony to check where Baby Moon-Foot was an his heart melted when he saw the baby wolf cuddling against the huge wolf that was his son. Moony whined in neglect and nipped Padfoot in the neck showing his dominance.

Soon the night was ending and everyone was getting tired of playing outside, with Moony high on Wolfsbane he was able to be in the presence of humans without attacking them, so everyone decided to head back. Baby Moon-Foot once again walked sleepily in between Padfoot's front paws, she had slowed down quite a bit and Sirius knew she was going to fall any second. Just as he predicted Baby Moon-Foot dropped and in her placed was a sleeping human Chalice, Sirius smiled down at her. Moony smelled her changed back to her human form, he turned in their direction and whimpered at them. He crawled over to her on the ground and whined at her. The others had stopped at watched at the werewolf whined at the sleeping little girl. Sirius chuckled and changed back to his human form.

"It's okay Moony she is just tired. She fell asleep." Moony whined but licked Sirius's cheek as he bent down to lift Chalice off the ground. He followed the wolves back through the woods, swaying gently to sooth his baby.

Three days later Remus had recover a lot faster then he normally would. They were going home back to England, Charlie was getting bored of Severus's hunt for rare potions ingredients and he wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed not some cheap motel bed.

"It's was really great meeting you guys." Sirius told the pack who was over at Jacob's house to see the five of them off.

"It's was nice meeting you to." Sam replied and everyone else nodded.

"We'll be back to visit." Remus told them, he held his arms out to take Chalice from Jacob who was cooing over his little sister.

"Be good Baby Moon-Foot." He placed a kissed on her rosy cheek before handing her back to Remus. Jacob grabbed Paul and pulled him into his arms instead. Sirius chuckled and shook Billy's hand and Remus followed after he switched Chalice to his other arm.

"Thank you for letting us to get to know him." Billy nodded his head.

"I'm glad you guys had fun." Severus and Charlie shook Billy's hand as well.

"We'll see you again soon." Sirius told Jacob as he pulled the teen into a hug after he let go of Paul, Remus hugged Jacob too.

"See you guys soon."

"Oh I almost forgot here." Sirius handed Jacob a picture. Jacob glanced down at it before thanking him.

"We'll see you all soon."

"Okay let's go I'm ready to throw up." Charlie grumbled as everyone laughed. Severus kissed his husband head before leading him out the door, Sirius and Remus followed after each of them gave Jacob another hug. With a 'pop' the four wizards and the baby were gone.

"What did he give you?" Paul asked as he stepped back into Jacob's warm embrace. Everyone went off to do their own thing, leaving the couple alone at the door.

"A picture." Jacob showed Paul the picture of the brown wolf, and black dog and a baby Jacob all snuggled together sound asleep. He flipped it over. _Love you forever, your dads Moony and Padfoot, Remus and Sirius, and baby sister, Moon-Foot Chalice. _Paul smiled up at his boyfriend and kissed him.

"I love you forever to."

"Love you too." Jacob whispered back pulled his imprint in for another kiss.

_**I hope you liked. This was supposed to be a chapter for Barking At the Moon but I couldn't find the inspiration to write chapter 13 for the story so this was writen instead. **_


End file.
